Rima and Nagi do it in the Name of Justice
by Berri-chi
Summary: Rima and Nagi are out on a date, when a creep starts flirting with them! But they can't let this guy go, they won't. Find out what happens, in Rima and Nagi do it in the Name of Justice. Please R&R!


**Hey folks! This is my first story, hope you enjoy and at the very least, laugh at something. I'm Danny (or Berri-chi, cut me some slack, I made this account when I was 11).**

It's a nice afternoon, the sun is shining, it's 75 degrees (F), but what's most important is that I get to spend time with my girlfriend. She's looking stunning as ever in a sundress, her hair in a ponytail. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have such a funny girlfriend, who's also incredibly beautiful.

Sometimes, we like to shock the world, so my hair is tied up, makeup on, and I'm looking incredibly feminine. I think that she likes to see me this way too, so it's a bonus.

We're downtown, exploring and checking out the local art scene .

Rima made some fluffy pancakes for breakfast, so on full stomachs, we're set to travel the town.

"Hey baby… either of you want to take me out for a treat?"

I looked up to see an older, scruffy looking man, who smelled a bit rancid. I felt my girlfriend stifle a bit, and then look anxious towards the man.

"I won't hesitate to call the police" she quickly remarked.

"Oh you can't help an older man out, why's that?" He started nearing us. I looked dead at him.

"You ought to mind your own business." This man made me feel tense, but unless murder was legal, there's always going to be creeps roaming around.

"Let's go." I said to Rima, with my arm around her waist, I gestured us to go in another direction. We began speed walking towards the nearest open business, which happened to be a little restaurant. "Let's go to the bathroom and… figure out what we're going to do." She held onto me. We walked towards the back of the restaurant, where there was a hallway to two single-stall restrooms. "We should probably just wait this guy out." I said. "Okay… that guy made me super uncomfortable…" Rima looked down, seeming a little sick. "I saw… absolutely disgusting….Now that we're safe, maybe we should go teach him a lesson?" I asked. Rima's eyes lit up. "Let's do it."

With adrenaline in our veins, we left the little restaurant and sought out the man. Her hand in mine, we looked around, and then we spotted him, hitting on another woman, who seemed to be trying to mind her own business. I looked at Rima, she looked back at me, and a silent agreement occurred.

Character change! Suddenly my outfit was a kimono, and my blade was ready.

"Leave her alone!" I called. I started making my way towards him. Rima let go of my hand, and ran over to the woman, using our distraction to help her get away.

"Hitting on women that are clearly not interested is just pathetic! Why don't you clean yourself up before you act like you're not a menace?"

I pointed my naginata at him, he seemed clearly shocked, but then, Rima, behind him, character changed, stated quite aggressively "You're ugly! Your breath stinks! And you'll never be this skinny!"

All of the sudden, the man's hat flew off, and his bald spot was apparent. "Hah, snatched!" Rima said, and then burst out into laughter. I couldn't help but crack a smile. I focused back on the man, though.

"If you don't cut out that kind of behavior, you'll pay." I threatened.

"What the hell? You two are some freaks!" He said.

I withdrew my blade. My outfit went back to what it was. Rima walked over to me. "Watch your back, baldie." She told him. Then her clothes changed back to normal.

"You guys should stay away from me, crazy bitches."

We had already turned the other way. He can definitely choke, though.

"Anyways… so…. God… so that was real fun. That was so… fun. Let's like, walk around and not feel this way, right?" I said, trying to cope.

"I don't know…" Rima responded, "I think he deserves worse. I hate that men like him are allowed to exist, go die already!"

"I understand, babe." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We can't just let him…. Go harass other women!"

"We shouldn't, but if we get involved it'll be criminal… are we ready to face the law?"

With a smug look, she replied "Oh you know we are."

"Ok. fair. Fair. But murder is off the table."

"You're right, babe. Murderers always get caught. Let's do something a bit more mild, but just as awful."

I looked at her, questioningly.

"We'll chop his dick off!"

I couldn't help but start laughing, she giggled, but the look in her eye meant she wasn't joking.

"We're gonna chop his dick off?" I asked, amused.

"We're gonna chop his dick off!" She said, with a fire in her eyes.

"Alright babe" I giggled. "We'll get to work as soon as we're out of public."

God, that look in her eye was really hot.

So we walked through a park connected to downtown, discussing ways we could achieve the deed. Rima typically doesn't like to do a lot of work, but she seemed more motivated than usual. "We're gonna chop his dick off, and I'm gonna tell him what a piece of shit he is." She seemed really excited. Holy shit.

So we stopped at a drugstore to get some gloves and ponchos, ugly as they may be, I prefer we don't get caught! The sun starts setting, and hand in hand, we head back to the street where we saw him last.

In spite of our crazy plan, it's still a date. "It's so nice to spend time with you." I tell Rima. She looks up at me, almost afraid to be vulnerable. "Thanks for being my partner in crime." She says in her sweet voice. I let go of her hand and put it around her shoulder. "Anytime." I smile.

Oh my god she's so cute. What were we doing again? Oh, looking for that guy. We've passed a few streets and oh. Right down that alleyway, "There he is," sitting on a parking bar.

I look to Rima, "This is kind of sad." I say to her, in a low tone. She looks a bit troubled as well, but then says "No! This doesn't excuse his actions, you can be a bum and still not make women feel gross!" She says, in a whisper-yell.

How can I argue with that? Ponchos and gloves ready, I character change with Temari. Rima and I head over to the man. Noticing us looking at him, he says "Oh, you're the girls from earlier, what do you want?"

"Your dick." Rima said, deadpan.

"Oh," he said, and chuckled a bit, "well, I can work with that." Yeesh, just as gross as I thought, this guy's like in his 50's. Rima walked over to him and sat on his lap, "But I thought you girls... weren't into that?" he asked. "Oh, that's not true." Rima said with a smile. "I'm just dominant is all." Her tone changed, "Now, hands behind your back." she demanded.

Being turned on by this, he listened.

"Ouch, that's tight!" He said. Rima had zip-tied his hands behind his back.

She looked to me "Your turn."

So I did what I must, first handing her the gloves. Then, I went over and unzipped his pants. "Could you hold it for me? Thanks." I asked. Rima looked just as grossed out as I, but with gloves on she held his dick.

"Oh you're a package deal, huh?" The man asked. We still hadn't even found out his name.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Chuck, and you two?"

"Oh, Chuck, you're gonna regret this."

With a look of bewilderment on his face, I readied my naginata.

"What the fuck?"

A small fwump was heard, and his eyes watered. Rima covered his mouth to stop the loud scream. I walked over to find the severed penis, and wrapped it up in a bag. We'll have to dispose of this somehow, it won't be fair if he can have it put back on.

Rima began speaking quite low compared to his scream, but I could still hear her.

"You stupid idiot. You know better than to treat women like merchandise. Until you can treat us as humans, just suffer, you ugly fuck."

Goddamn. I am so proud of her, but also, incredibly turned on. Rima held him for a moment until he passed out. Perfect. She stepped away. I sliced the zip-tie, pulled up his pants, character changed back, and we got away from the scene. Before stepping out into the light outside the alley of course, we bagged up the ponchos, gloves, and… you know. I tucked it all away in my purse, and grabbed Rima by the waist. She leaned into me, what a blessing.

By now, it was dark outside. "That was so… satisfying." Rima said to me, looking a bit tuckered out. "Truly" I responded.

"You want to stop anywhere before we head home?" I asked.

"Sweets. We deserve… slushies and candy." Rima said.

"Sure." I smiled.

 **And cut! What kind of sweets will Rima and Nagi get? What will happen to chucks dick?**

 **I'm not sure. I got tired of writing and I did what I was supposed to. You might get more fluff in another chapter, I might just start a new Rimahiko thing. Anyways! Please take a moment to comment.**


End file.
